Can I Keep Them
by Carolyn12
Summary: Little Sasuke had a habit of bringing home strays. But now it maybe getting out of hand... Mikoto and Fugaku are not amused...well Fugaku isn't, and Itachi is highly amused. slight SasuHina if you squint
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This little beauty has been haunting me for a while so I finally wrote it. It is only a OneShot, But who knows I may one day write more to this.**

 **Sorry right now if some people seem a little off...This was purely for laughs really.**

* * *

The sun was getting low as the young Uchiha walked back to his compound.

Sasuke hummed a small tune his mother often sang to him as he kicked a rock. As he passed a bush it began to rusle.

The dark haired boy stopped and looked at the bush curiously. He carefully stepped closed to see what it could be.

As he moved the leaves back carefully his black eyes widen.

"Bunny?"

* * *

Sasuke walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

Sitting at the table was his father working on some papers for work. Across from him was his older brother Itachi sipping on his cooling tea.

His Mother was fluttering about at the stove finishing up cooking.

"Mom, Dad?" Sasuke started slowly.

Fugaku looked up from his papers for a moment before going back to writing "Hn?" was the man's only reply.

"What is it dear?" Mikoto asked smiling warmly to her youngest son while stirring what ever was in the pot on the stove.

Sasuke scuffed his shoe on the floor. "Well I was wondering if I could have a pet?" He asked hope evident in his voice.

"No." Fugaku shot down quickly.

Mikoto glared at her husband before looking back at Sasuke "Why do you ask?"

Sasuke glanced at Itachi, who in turn gave his little brother a small warm smile.

"Well I came across a little bunny on the way home...and well I brought her with me." Sasuke said looking a little sheepish.

Mikoto smiled at her son's cute blush.

"Well why don't you bring the little bunny in so we can see it? Then we can decided what to do with it, right _**Dear**_?" Mikoto said glaring threateningly at the now nervous looking man.

"Er...Right?" Fugaku asked.

Sasuke grinned and when to get his Bunny.

Itachi's mouth twitched as took a sip of his tea.

Sasuke came back with the bunny. "So can I keep her?"

Itach spat out his tea, which went all over his father. Fugaku glared at him, but he didn't see it, because he was doubled over his shoulders shaking.

Mikoto's eyes widen and she brought a hand to her mouth "Oh my."

Standing next to their son was not a bunny, but instead was a little girl in a white kimono. Her dark blue Hime-style hair messy with some twigs and leaves still in it.

Her teary pupiless lavender eyes looking at them with some fear, confusion, and curiosity.

Standing before them was a little Hyuga, but not any Hyuga, it was the Heiress Hinata Hyuga.

Sasuke watch on in wonder at the little chaos that was happening.

"Fugaku hurry and send a messenger to tell Hiashi where his daughter is so he won't send out a search party." Mikoto said as she walked over to Hinata.

The man got up to do just that wiping the tea and spit off his face, sending one last glare at Itachi.

"Now dear, let get some of these leaves and twigs out of your hair." Mikoto said gently while taking her hand in hers.

Mikoto lead the girl out of the room.

That left only Itachi and Sasuke there.

"Wait...does this mean I can't keep her?" Sasuke asked with a pout.

Itachi grinned at his little brother.

"Afraid not little brother. The little bunny already has a family."

Sasuke pouted and grumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms.

Itachi chuckled.

 _ **A Couple Days Later...**_

Sasuke was walking back home a frown on his face as he thought of the little bunny he didn't get to keep.

 _'Hinata'_ his brain supplied.

At least he gets to visit her sometime when his Mother or Itachi have time to take him over to the Hyuga compound.

Sasuke kicked a can in absentmindedly as he thought of the few times he's got to play with Hinata.

The can went fly and hit something that yelped.

* * *

Sasuke poked his head around the doorway of the main room.

Mikoto was dusting while humming.

Itachi and Fugaku were reading.

Sasuke walking the room and stood next to the doorway.

Two of them looked at him warily, and the third in amusement. The scene reminiscent of the one a couple a days ago.

Mikoto sighed, "What did you bring home this time?"

Sasuke grinned and pulled something into the room.

Standing next to Sasuke was a young boy.

He had blonde hair that rivaled the sun, and blue eyes of the deepest sea. He looked at them all nervously before smiling.

They all looked at the poor infamous boy. His shirt was slightly too big, and he had dirt all over him.

Mikoto quickly walked to him, which caused him to flinch. She kneeled next to him and smiled warmly.

"Hello, you must be hungry." she said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who smiled and nodded at him.

"Yeah, I am...got any Ramen?" he asked drooling at the thought of food.

Mikoto giggled at the boy before taking to boy's hand leading him to the kitchen. Naruto looking at he hand in his in wonderment.

There was an awkward moment as the three Uchiha males looked at one another.

"So...can we keep him?" Sasuke asked with pleading eyes.

"What made you pick him up?" Fugaku asked curious.

Sasuke shrugged. "He reminded me of a Fox."

Itachi dropped his book that somehow landed on Fugaku's foot. The man hissed in pain as he glared at his oldest.

Itachi shrugged. "Opps?"

"Hey, you didn't answer me! Can we keep him?" Sasuke asked again.

Fugaku could answer there was laughter from the kitchen. A familiar laugh for him as he thought of another blond haired man and a fiery red head. He sighed and smiled for one of the few times in his life.

"Yeah, sure."

Sasuke cheered and ran to the kitchen to share the news.

Fugaku stood and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going Father?" Itachi asked as he picked up the book from the floor.

"To talk to the Hokage." He said as the door closed.

Itachi looked from the closed door to the picture on the mantle.

He grinned as he looked at his younger parents posing with two Hyuga's who were now the head of the clan, and the man who would be the fourth Hokage and the red head woman that his mother used to always talk about.

Itachi laughed to himself. What interesting little friends his brother was making...

* * *

 **I hope you all like it and laughed even only once. I thought it was cute little Sasuke bringing home strays.**

 **So just in case you missed it.**

 **Fugaku and Mikoto were good friends with Minato and Kushina as well as Hiashi and Hinata's Mom.**

 **Why?**

 **Because** **in this FanFic Fugaki, Hinata's mom, And Minato were on a genin team, and the other three were on another.**

 **Finally I don't own Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made another chapter, and I think I may turn this into a full out story...maybe. If I do it would probably only be updated when I am hit with inspiration. Also I wrote this on my phone so sorry for any and all mistakes.**

* * *

Naruto woke with a content sign and snuggled into the warmth of the blankets. His blue eyes opened and he looked around the room that he was able to stay in. It wasn't the most decorated room, but it was still warm and kept the cold out.

He still couldn't believe that the family of the house allowed him to stay.

The youngest had basically dragged him to his home and when he saw the huge compounds wall he had started to fear the worst.

Instead of being chased off like he expected he was welcomed warmly by the boys mother, Mikoto. She had helped clean himself up and gave him clothes that fit. When the boy who dragged him there came running into the room saying that he could stay.

The dark haired boy then dragged him back to the living room where the other boy was.

He remembered that they introduced themselves finally. The younger one was Sasuke and the other was Itachi.

Itachi proceeded to tell them stories of some famous ninjas at the pleading of his brother.

He and Sasuke were both so enthralled with Itachi's story telling that they groaned when Mikoto told them it was dinner time.

Itachi and Sasuke went and sat at the table while he had stood at the door wondering what he should do.

"Naruto. Come and sit." A serious looking man said.

Naruto hesitated slightly before cautiously walking to the table and sitting next to Sasuke and Mikoto.

No one moved to grab any of the delicious looking food in the table as the man just starred at Naruto.

"My name is Fugaku. I want you to come with me to the Hokage tomorrow." He stated before filling his plate and the others following suit.

Naruto looked wide eyes at him wondering why he needed to go to the Hokage, but those thoughts were quickly forgotten when his stomach growled. He looked at the food not sure what to start with...he had never seen such good looking food, or food that smelled so good for that matter.

Mikoto must have saw his dilemma because she started to put a little bit of everything on his plate with that warm smile that made his chest ache in such a odd way.

After dinner Sasuke dragged Naruto and Itachi out to play. Naruto honestly couldn't remember the last time he had such fun or felt so happy.

He must have fallen asleep sometime when he and Sasuke had been looking at the stars because his next conscious memory was of being carried with Mikoto holding Sasuke walking next to the person holding himself. He vaguely heard Itachi talking to the right of the person. Then next thing he knew was the softness of a bed and the cool fabric of covers being pulled over him.

He remember a man saying something to him, but he couldn't remember as he was already falling back to sleep.

Naruto was pulled from his memories of last night by the smell of cooking food. With a growl of his stomach he grudgingly got out of the warmth of the bed and covers.

He followed his nose to the kitchen.

Standing at the stove was Mikoto, and sitting at the table was Fugaku.

Mikoto smiled at Naruto when she was him and placed some eggs in the table next to the seat of Fugaku. Naruto hesitates again before climbing into the chair next to the intimidating man.

He ate the eggs happily when Fugaku spoke from behind the papers he was reading.

"Once you are done we will leave for Hokage Tower."

Naruto's cup stopped halfway to his mouth as the worry from last night came back.

"Don't worry dear I'm sure it's nothing bad, right Fugaku?" Mikoto comforted while glaring at her husband.

Fugaku's paper began to shake slightly as he held it up higher like a shield. "Yes, of course."

Naruto swallowed back a snicker a the display.

Not even ten minuets later the two odd companions were headed to the Tower. Fugaku's mind was else were when he felt a small body step closer to his he looked down the see Naruto looking around warily before flinching and looking to the ground. The older man looked to see what was wrong and his usually scowl deepened.

The people they walked by were glaring and sneering at the small but some even steered away children who walked to close.

He glanced once more at the downtrodden and distressed boy.

Fugaku raised his had hesitated for a moment before placing it on top of Naruto's golden locks. The boy stiffened before looking up at him questioning after a moment Naruto must have found what he was looking for because he beamed up at the older man with a smile that made Fugaku think of his old friend.

Once they made it to the tower Fugaku ignored the receptionist and walked straight into the Hokage's office.

A old man looked up from his stack of papers and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Naruto, Fugaku, what a lovely surprise." He said in his raspy voice he looked relieved to see them.

"Hokage, I wish for Naruto to be a Ward of the Uchiha." Fugaku stated.

Naruto looked at him in confusion.

Hiruzen Sarutobi knew what he wanted to ask because they had discussed this last nigh, but it seems that he hadn't talked to Naruto about it if the confusion of the young boy was any evidence.

"Naruto."

The blond looked to the Hokage.

"Do you know that Fugaku had just asked?"

Naruto looked from one man to the other and shook his head.

Hiruzen smiled at him "A Ward is basically a person under the protection, or guardians of a person or family."

Naruto's eyes widen "You mean..." he didn't want to say fear of the small hope he was starting to have being crush kept the words in his throat.

"Yes Naruto, it mean you would stay with the Uchiha Clan untill the age of 18 or you reach Jonin. Which ever happens first. Would you like that?"

Naruto nodded his head frantically. "Yes, yes, yes please!"

The old Hokage smiled at the boy and pulled out a paper and slid it across the desk towards Fugaku who quickly signed. Then with the Hokage signature the deed was done.

They both looked to Naruto who had tears in his eyes. He looked up at Fugaku before launching himself at the tall man. Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him with all him might.

And Hiruzen knew he made the right choice then he saw the stoic Uchiha smile softly at the young boy and pay his back awkwardly a chuckle escaping him.

* * *

 **Aww... So cute...even if a little out of character. So now Naruto is a Ward of the Uchihas oh I wonder what will happen...oh the chaos.**


End file.
